


Hovering

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel needs to find creative ways to minimize the height difference between him and Sam, so that he can kiss him whenever he likes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Jumping off previous height difference discussions, what about Gabriel being frustrated by the fact that he can't exactly reach up to kiss Sam whenever he'd like and finding creative ways around that? Sure the guy's never been able to say no to pulling Sam down by his tie (not to mention that this often leads to *other enjoyable activities), but the look on his face when he first keeps himself aloft to peck him is so worth the effort.

Gabriel is very possessive of his tall moose, but he is aware that there are certain practical limitations due to their height differences. 

I think that Gabriel will never, ever, ever have any qualms about reaching up and grabbing Sam by the tie, collar, shirt, or shoulders (if he ain’t wearing nuthin’ which is Gabriel’s preferred outfit) and yank Sam into a kiss. But, being an archangel certainly has some benefits. 

Like being able to step up into mid-air so they are the same level for a kiss. Or maybe slightly fucking with reality so when he is on top and fucking the living daylights out of Sam, he can lean up and kiss his moose. 

Thankfully, Sam either doesn’t notice (due to said fucking, since he had a good reason to be distracted) OR he does and he just doesn’t care because they both get what they want. 

And then there are other times where he’ll just sit on the counter that gives him a few extra inches, or scoot up in bed so he’s within reach and let Sam just kiss and kiss and kiss him until both their lips are blood red and tingling. Gabriel likes that the best, especially the look Sam gives him when they finally break apart, like he is the most precious thing in the world. 

He’s not giving that look up without one hell of a vicious fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120800969285/fa-my-attempts-to-reproduce-the-height) ♡ ♡


End file.
